


like a river flows

by nutellamuffin



Series: stitched with the colours of you [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Banter, But i wanted to write it, Drabble, Fluff, Husbands, Married Couple, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Slice of Life, all of them - Freeform, all their kids are gonna be running around with swords, and my eyes hurt, i literally wrote this at two am exactly, so pls correct me with spelling mistakes & shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Summary: tad, you said you were going to teach me how to sword fight today!" she announced, seeming to be trying to drag edmund out of bed- which he wouldn’t doubt, she very well could be trying to heave her father down to the training grounds herself if need be.the incessant tug on edmund's hand pulled a sigh out of him, as he gently took control of his own arm again and rolled over to poke his husband's shoulder. "ask your papa, he's the better swordsman.”caspian, however, merely pulled the pillow over his head and mumbled, "before sunrise, mi rey,you'rethe better swordsman."
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Series: stitched with the colours of you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	like a river flows

it was quiet, during the in-between moments in which edmund was half awake and everyone else was asleep, and the sun was only softly filtering through the drapes. he had a habit of waking up too early and then convincing himself there was no use in going back to bed, which resulted in a lot of drowsy thoughts that were half-processed and possibly mumbled- not that anyone was listening. maybe that was part of the quiet.

until luce burst into the room and suddenly, the in-between moment was very  _ now _ and  _ impatient _ and  _ pulling. _

"tad, you said you were going to teach me how to sword fight today!" she announced, seeming to be trying to drag edmund out of bed- which he wouldn’t doubt, she very well could be trying to heave her father down to the training grounds herself if need be.

the incessant tug on edmund's hand pulled a sigh out of him, as he gently took control of his own arm again and rolled over to poke his husband's shoulder. "ask your papa, he's the better swordsman.”

caspian, however, merely pulled the pillow over his head and mumbled, "before sunrise, mi rey, _you're_ the better swordsman."

of course  _ now _ he was the better swordsman, edmund thought with a twinge of bitterness, as his youngest quickly grabbed hold of his hand again and resumed her tugging.  _ “taaaaaad. _ you  _ promised. _ c’mon, the sun is up, you should be, too.”

“is that how it goes?” he chided, a heavy lilt in his voice accompanied by the lingering weight on his eyelids, and he nearly told her about how the sun was really just  _ barely _ over the horizon before caspian promptly stole all the blankets away from him, wrapping them effectively around himself.

the cold air hit him like the betrayal he nearly shoved his husband off the bed for, but luce had taken that as a green light to pull edmund into a sitting position and to his feet, dashing off through the hallways with an iron grip on his hand.

around an hour later, when the sun was  _ truly _ rising to an appropriate spot for the world to wake up, edmund was doing the opposite. he collapsed back into the bed, where, unfortunately, his side was still bare, and prodded his husband once more. caspian made some sort of muffled noise and rolled over, bringing the blankets with him, effectively tossing them over edmund as he slung his arm around his waist.

“good morning, querido.” he hummed, seeming to have less than enough care in him for edmund’s absence as he tilted his head up to brush his lips against edmund’s jaw.

“it was morning an hour ago, when our daughter dragged me out of bed.” he informed him, but let his arm assume its natural position around caspian’s shoulders anyway, because he  _ had _ come back to bed for a reason.

“our daughter is always dragging you out of bed. shame you aren’t used to it by now.” caspian chided, much smoother than he  _ should’ve _ been able to be when he was half-awake and rapidly falling further and further asleep with each sentence. he yawned, slightly muffled against edmund’s skin, and settled further in with his husband, adjusting the blankets with his leg. “is she getting any better?”

edmund let his lips linger on caspian’s forehead before answering, a smile tugging at his mouth, “yes. she’s a quick learner.”

“learning from the best.”

“aren’t i only the better swordsman before sunrise?”

“no, mi rey, you’re  _ always _ the better swordsman.” edmund could feel caspian smiling against his neck, and he decided not to push his luck, which was only confirmed when his husband added, “but don’t ask me to say it again, because i won’t.”

“mm. just this once?”

“just this once.”


End file.
